Getsugakure (Chix)
GetsuCurrent.jpg|Currently. Getsugakure.jpg|Previously. Getsugakure (月隠れの里, Getsugakure no Sato; literally "Village Hidden under the Moon") was a hidden village in the Land of the Moon. An island village, it is well feared for its naval forces. Led by the Tsukikage, Kinpa, Getsu has made itself into a power to be reckoned with since the Fourth Shinobi War. Its shinobi are known to specialize in the natures of water and the moon, though its shinobi are known to be an unorthodox bunch, very unpredictable in the world of a shinobi. After the Fourth Shinobi War, and later, the Tsukikage's induction, Getsugakure was moved to the Land of the Sky. Erecting a trade center in its place on the Land of the Moon, that place would be known as , an old village within the Land that Getsu would ally with, along with the Sky Village. Tsukigakure stays in place of Getsu on the land. History Founding Civil Wars Tailed Beasts Attacks Through the Wars Synopsis Getsugakure isn't shown much in the canon. Two shinobi from the village participated in the Chunin Exams held in Konoha, and Michiru Tsuki is known to be their Moon Daimyō (of the Land of the Moon). It seems that Getsu was really just a minor village, that was, until, Kinpa was elected. Kinpa, the First Moon Shadow As the Fourth Shinobi War was coming to a close, Kinpa took office as the Land of the Moon's leader, Michiru felt as that Kinpa would be the correct leader to place in office to combat the Allied Shinobi Nations. And he was right, as Kinpa went straight to work to upgrade the village's status. He took his time, building his military and governing force, as well as assisting the Land of Water and other great lands, as a way to build up money and power. His work payed off, and he was able to even expand the village, create more things and train its shinobi better. The village began to prosper, and it became centered on its naval forces. The village had worked its way up from the ground in a couple years, easily being recognized as an equal to the other Five Great Nations, which had now recovered, and even Amegakure itself. Its ninja became proud to wear the crescent moon on their foreheads, as more and more splendid ninja arose from the newly great nation. Isobu's Capture As the navy grew in strength, it also grew in daring. They became to face any shinobi navy in naval battles, even the previous strongest navy, and defeated them with style and grace. They eventually established themselves as the strongest navy in the Shinobi World, under strong leadership from their commander. As the navy grew in power and number, Kinpa took note and thought of a way to help boost the power of his village even more, with the help of the navy. The ever loyal navy excepted and Kinpa told them their task: To capture Isobu, the wandering tailed beast that had been out in the waters between their land and the Land of Water. The navy sailed out, though some would never return. They confronted the beast east of their land, and a full-out battle ensued between these two masters of the Sea. The Navy, even though some deaths were experienced, were able to subdue this titanic turtle and seal the beast into Giyo, who became its next host. Getusgakure became in possession of a great weapon that day, and hopes to use it to protect Getsugakure, or even to help Getsu in the front lines someday, if Giyo ever masters his skills. Status The village is currently in good shape, and its navy repaired. Its military is aiming to become stronger, and Kinpa is leading this village in the right direction. Giyo is currently working to master the tailed beast inside him, and Getsugakure is in a period of peace. Government The government of this village is split into many parts, to keep the village running smoothly. Tsukikage This position used to be the village head, but was renamed when Kinpa took office, as he wanted to symbolize a new start for his home. The Tsukikage is the offical leader of Getsu, and gets final say in all decisions. He gets to decide if the village does anything related to the military. This leader is selected by the council, who votes on a candidate chosen by Michiru himself. Getsu Council A group of the clan elders within the village. They usually decide on anything economical that relates to the village and they make sure the village is run safely, and they also make decisions on expanding the village, as they try to make the village for the better. Gengetsu and the ANBU The ANBU is the next level of authority in the Moon's ranks. They keep order by defeating enemies outside the village, with the rest of the village's military. They handle all negotiations with other villages, such as peace treaties, and serve as ambassadors for the village. They serve directly under the Tsukikage. Basic Shinobi (including academy students) have a role, similar to the ANBU. Gengetsu (Literally meaning Crescent Moon, 弦月) is a special branch of the ANBU, that deals with problems within. They are employed by the Council and are tasked with keeping order in Getsugakure. They are sometimes referred to as the Police, but they do even more than just police work. They serve to protect against internal chaos. Their commander, is Tsukiyo, and second in command is Hamaya. Public Getsugakure, has common people, living within its walls. They don't necessarily have much power in the government, though they can request and order missions to be done, if the matter is urgent enough or needed to be acted upon. They usually don't get involved in the government though, as they see no need, with their peaceful lives. Military Getsu's Naval Forces Known as one of the greatest navies in the history of shinobi, it is led by Tābin, the main Commander, who works with the privateer Kōi Fūma, his second in command. They're the main form of the military of Getsu, ranking even above the ANBU. They serve directly under the Tsukikage, and follow his direct wishes. They're masters of the water, capable of creating major water-related disaters during a battle. They're very feared, and most shinobi wouldn't dare face them in battle. Getsu was able to develop its navy so much after the shinobi war, with the money and time they gained from the Five Great Shinobi Countries (they helped them recover, and since they were recovering, Getsu's naval forces had no threat from them and gained power quickly and stayed in power). Their navy has state-of-the-art equipment, as well as skill. Along with a great and adaptable leader. Getsugakure ANBU Chinka commands these covert spies. The second-strongest part of the military, they are still highly revered and are master spies. They use their wits as their main asset in battle, along with jutsu. Getsu's Aerial Forces Led by Saku and Fubuki, they're are a highly respected faction. With their less-then-state-of-the-art equipment, they have never given up, no matter what. They are known for their air strikes and air-battles. Shinobi The shinobi of this village are said to be of a promising caliber, but are unorthodox in means. They're not to be underestimated though, they have a strong will, and great skills. Getsu's Academy The school where academy students train to become ninja of the Moon, to pledge their lives to Kinpa and the village they call home. Economic Standing Exports Shinobi and normal people alike in Getsu are master crafters. They have mass-produced weapons for the world, and their weapons are said to be some of the best. Some weapons and equipment they produce are harpoons and hooks, fishing spears, swords and shields and cannons (for ships or ones that shoot chakra. They also sell all naval gear, and things. Imports From other villages, they have imported planes and building equipment, along with radios, TVs, etc. Technology The people of this village have created multiple applications of technology. They utilize television, as well as state-of-the-art submarines and ships for their navies. Tools Some weapons and equipment they produce are harpoons and hooks, fishing spears, swords and shields and cannons (for ships, or arms). They use radios and TVs, not only for entertainment, but also for communication during missions. It should be noted they produce and use Gauntlets. Defenses Sensing System Barrier System *'Thirty-Six Layer Self-Repairing Barrier:' *'Rashōmons:' *'Barrier: Canopy Method Formation:' Naval Traps Gases *' :' Landmarks *Getsu Arena *Tsukikage Office *Observatory Of Getsu Noble Clans Kidōmaru's Unnamed Clan Iburi Clan Rinha Clan Uzumaki Clan Yuki Clan Tsukino's Clan Allies *Harōgakure *Yugakure~Conquered it, and the *Jōmae Village (Patrol) *Hoshigakure (Green) Trivia *'Getsu's Databook:' **Population Size: Three Point Five Stars **Military Strength: Four Stars **Economic Strength: Five Stars **Technology: Five Stars Category:Villages Category:Chix777 Category:Getsugakure (Chix)